Proud of Your Boy
by DemonXofXLight
Summary: The day is Dec. 19 the anniversary of Robin’s parents death, Robin made a promise to himself that he would go there every December 19 and this year he doesn’t really want to. But Starfire isn’t going to let him break his promise.RxS! Rated 4 saftey. First


**Proud of your boy**

**By: robinstarfire4ever**

******Ok well I was listening to this song and the idea just popped up in my head so anyway…the Titans may seem a little OOC so sorry…**

******Dedication: to Jackalobe because she helped me with this one-shot! And…SHE ROX! W00t!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or the song 'Proud of Your Boy'…but I do own Aladdin on DVD! And it has this song on it! W00t!**

******Summary: The day is Dec. 19 the anniversary of Robin's parents death, Robin made a promise to himself that he would go there every December 19 and this year he doesn't really want to. But Starfire isn't going to let him break his promise.

* * *

**

Robin was sitting in his room looking at the picture of his parents he had hidden in his closet.

'Today's the day…' he sighed, and then he heard a knock on his door.

"Robin, it is I, Starfire…may I come in?" he heard. Robin smiled.

"Yeah come on in Star" he replied looking at the picture again. He heard the door open and some light footsteps coming towards him. He looked up and put the picture on his lap and patted the spot next to him on the bed.

"Robin, what is troubling you?" Starfire asked sitting down next to him. Robin shook his head.

"Nothing Star," he said with a faint smile. Starfire glanced at the picture on his lap.

"…You look a lot like her, you know," she said. Robin looked puzzled, but then saw what she was looking at.

"Yeah that's what everyone says…" Robin replied. Starfire glanced at him "Please tell me what is the matter." She said in a firm, but caring tone.

"…"

"… If you do not wish to tell me I understand" Starfire replied getting up to leave. But she felt a hand grab her's, "Today…today is the day they…were murdered" Robin said faintly. Starfire sat down next to him and pulled him into a hug.

"…I-I made a promise to myself that day that I would find out who killed them and visit their graves every December 19th…but Star…I-I can't…" he continued.

"Why? You made a promise to them…and yourself! You can't break that promise!"

"I don't think I can do it I just can't bear it…"

"Please Robin you have to do it…"

"…No…"

"Robin…I'll go with you…"

"No Star I can't ask you to do that"

"Well you didn't ask! I volunteered! So…be ready by 2:00 and if you are not down by the car I will come and get you myself!" and with that Starfire left. Robin watched her leave. Slowly he got to his feet and took a shower, wanting to look good for his parents…even though they were dead.

2 o'clock

Robin was sitting in the car with the rest of the Titans. (Starfire had told them that they needed to go to Gotham City Cemetery for Robin to see his parents, all of the Titans had agreed) He was sitting in the back next to Starfire. Raven was sitting in the front arguing with Beastboy who sat on the other side of Starfire. Robin was staring out the window watching everything pass by. He felt a hand on his leg and he turned to see Starfire looking at him with a concerned expression.

"I'm ok Star, I promise," he said grabbing her hand and giving it a light squeeze. Starfire smiled a little. The car came to a stop and Cyborg announced that they were there. Starfire handed him two roses and gently pushed him out of the car. Robin started to walk up to the gate but turned around and started to head back to the car. He opened the door and it looked like he was going to sit down so Starfire scooted over into his seat so he couldn't sit down. But he just took her hand and pulled her out of the car and closed the door. He led her into the cemetery and she followed obediently. When he got to two gravestones he got down on his knees and put one rose on one that said (I really don't know the names so I am going to make them up…don't hurt me because of this!) 'John Grayson' and he moved over to the next one that said 'Rose Grayson' he pulled of his mask showing his icy blue eyes and placing the rose on the stone. Starfire glanced at him and she saw his shoulders start to shake. She kneeled down next to him rubbing his back trying to comfort him. He looked up at her and she saw his eyes. Her eyes softened and she gasped slightly. (Robin thought it was rather cute) He was crying, "Robin…your eyes…you're crying, oh Robin…"She whispered wiping away his tears. He turned back to his mother's grave and started to sing… but Starfire couldn't really hear him…it was more like a whisper, and his voice was starting to crack.

_"P-proud of your boy_

_I'll make you proud of your boy_

_Believe me, bad as I've been, Ma_

_You're in for a pleasant surprise_

_I've wasted time_

_I've wasted me_

_So say I'm slow for my age_

_A late bloomer,"_ Robin looked up to the sky and his voice became a little louder like he was singing to his mom while she sleeps in heaven _"Okay, I agree"_

Starfire watched him as he looked to the sky like he was in some sort of trance, and even though he was crying his voice sounded wonderful.

_"That I've been one rotten kid_

_Some son, some pride and some joy_

_But I'll get over these lousin' up_

_Messin' up, screwin' up times"_

_"You'll see, Ma, now comes the better part Someone's gonna make good Cross his stupid heart Make good and finally make you Proud of your boy"_

_"Tell me that I've been a louse and loafer You won't get a fight here, no ma'am Say I'm a goldbrick, a goof-off, no good But that couldn't be all that I am"_

_"Water flows under the bridge_

_Let it pass, let it go_

_There's no good reason that you should believe me Not yet, I know, but"_

_"Someday and soon_

_I'll make you proud of your boy_

_Though I can't make myself taller_

_Or smarter or handsome or wise"_

_"I'll do my best, what else can I do?_

_Since I wasn't born perfect like Dad or you Mom, I will try to Try hard to make you Proud of your boy"_

There was some science, but then Robin started to talk again "Hey mom, it's me…I miss you so much… you know the girl I was talking to you about? Well this is her," He said pulling Starfire to sit next to him.

"Mom, Dad…this is Starfire…" he turned to Starfire "Star… they are my parents, John and Rose Grayson"

Starfire's eyes started to water

"H-hello…" she stuttered. Robin pulled her into a hug as the wind made the leaves dance around them happily "You see Star…Th-they love you…just like I do…" He said. Starfire looked up at him.

"Oh Robin…" Starfire said as she leaned up into him. She could feel his breath on her skin as they got closer. Soon there was hardly any space between them. Finally Robin closed the gap, his lips tasted like tears but still they were sweet. Starfire wrapped his arms around him and kissed back, she felt his hands moving up and down her back making her shiver in delight. She moved her hands up to his hair and she ran her fingers through it. Robin reluctantly pulled back for air. He sighed "Star…"

"Robin, I love you," Starfire said. Robin smiled and pulled her into another kiss.

"I love you, too"

Heaven

"I am proud of you…my Robin" A woman said "Rose!" she heard "Coming John!" she replied "You have made the right choice Robin, Don't ever let her go," She said as she disappeared into the sun.

******End

* * *

**

******...Heck of a first kiss huh? lol **

******Well this was my first sad one-shot…I am not very good at them…but anyway please review!**

******Ending disclaimer: A reminder! I do NOT own Teen Titans or the song 'Proud of your Boy' so please don't report this…**

******Robinstarfire4ever**


End file.
